


呼唤

by its_Vian



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Vian/pseuds/its_Vian
Summary: 你是否知道，我有多么喜欢听见你呼唤我的名字。你的天籁之音如行云流水般拨动着我的心弦。
我想听见我的名字从你的唇边滑出。
一遍又一遍。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/517367
> 
> 原题：Calling A Name  
> 译名：呼唤
> 
> 原作者：caristia
> 
> 译者：Vian  
> 校对：Lorriane
> 
> 望食用愉快x

原以为此生孤寂。  
你却突然闯入我的生命，  
你的温暖填补了我心中的空缺与孤寒，  
你悄悄爬上我的心房，令我完整，  
令我永远都无法拒绝，你。

你说，你了解我的全部。  
哈，那好，我想是因为你是一名出色的心灵感应者。  
但你真的了解全部的我吗？

其实有些事情你并不知道？还是说，你假装不知道？

又或者，它们只是在你的脑海内一闪而过？

你是否知道，我有多么喜欢听见你呼唤我的名字。  
你的天籁之音如行云流水般拨动着我的心弦。  
我想听见我的名字从你的唇边滑出。  
一遍又一遍。

你呼唤着我的名字，我已神魂颠倒，只想时刻追随你的足迹。  
直到末日之时。  
我想紧紧拥住你，再也不让你离开我的怀抱。  
和你在一起。  
保护你。

我可爱的，无邪的telepath. 

你似乎随时随地都萦绕于我。  
你的声音敲击着我的耳膜。  
你的味道陶醉着我的鼻息。  
你，占据了我的脑海，我的心脏。

我经常幻想，我的手指穿梭于你的发间。  
柔软而顺滑，微卷的棕发摩挲着我的掌心。

我经常幻想，我的脸颊贴在你的胸膛，  
聆听着你的心跳，直至黎明破晓。

我经常幻想，我一次又一次得亲吻你的嘴唇。  
直到那双唇瓣变得红肿而诱人，直到你的脸颊染上一缕绯红，你害羞到口是心非，让我停下。

我经常幻想，我一件一件地亲手脱下你的衣衫，  
看见你赤裸而毫无防备地躺在我的身下，  
抚过你每一寸肌肤，聆听着你的心跳，呼吸着你的味道，  
听见从你嘴里溢出的每一声甜蜜的呻吟，  
贪恋你的每一部分—我幻想着，与你融为一体。

我幻想着，  
每天早晨醒来都能看见你躺在我身边。  
和你一起吃早餐，午餐，晚餐，以及每一顿正餐—还有那显得傻气的英式下午茶。

我幻想着我紧紧拥抱着你。

并且拥有你。

我幻想着，联结并分享我们的人生—属于我们的生活。  
我幻想着，我能永远拥有这一切。

我想让你，待在我的身边。

这些，你都知道吗？  
你知道我根本不忍心离开你吗？  
你知道吗，Charles？

我从未向你流露过任何。

而你永远也不会知道，即使—

我很想让你，待在我的身旁。

我们会变得更好。  
我们就是未来。

无法阻挡。  
无法企及。  
无法触碰。

我是你的万磁王。


End file.
